


The Queen's Revenge

by Listener



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Changelings, Gen, Revenge, Testing Bonds, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listener/pseuds/Listener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have past since the changelings were driven away from Equestria, giving room for peace and love. But, whenever Twilight is captured from her home, and brought to the queen of he changelings herself? </p>
<p>Will Twilight be able to stand against Queen Chrysalis and her games?</p>
<p>Especially since the Queen wants revenge in the most brutal of ways against the rest of the ponies. </p>
<p>You see, Twilight will be the one to lead her to her revenge against Celestia. Whether she knows it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

“Come on, we don’t want anypony else to see us, now do we?” Came a voice from the darkness.

“I said I was sorry, didn’t I? It’s not my fault that those ponies are everywhere at all times of the day.” Another voice, irritated this time.

“Shh, come on, the big tree library is just ahead, let’s just be quiet until we have what we came for, alright?”

“Fine.”

 

In the middle of the night, a night without Luna’s moon, so the only light on the street was from a lone lamp post in the middle of the square, along with a lone candle in the window of the two mysterious strangers final destination.

 

The residence of Twilight Sparkle.

 

The door opened with a slight squeak, causing the two to freeze for a moment.

The snoring upstairs continued uninterrupted, and the two strangers heaved a sigh of relief. Their cover wasn’t blown. Continuing into the library, they stop in the center of the main room, the one that houses all the books.

The bigger one looked over at the other. “Grab the books pertaining to the queen’s interest, and only books that she specified.”

Clearly, that one was in charge. As the leader walked over to the window, he spoke, his voice low and cold.

“And then we go on to stage two of the project.”

“Stage two? I didn’t hear anything about stage two.”

“And you still haven’t. You’ll participate in it, but you won’t be able to tell anyone. Ever.”

“Ah, so the queen is in direct control of this then?”

“Yes.”

 

    And the candle in the window got blown out.

 

 

//|b0d|\\\

 

 

The baby dragon was still asleep. Good.

“Come on, we need to get the spell placed.” Came the order, whispered, as they were directly next to the target.

“Okay, just let me get into position.” The second stranger said, moving to get a better place next to the bed. As this happened, his front leg brushed up against the purple one’s.

“Woah!” Came the muffled yell. The leader pushed the other off of the leg.

“Idiot! What happened to no touching!” The bigger one whispered tersely at the other.

“Sorry boss, but that was an accident. And that surge of emotion was just so intense!”

“Uh, Applejack? Rainbow Dash? Why are you in my house in the middle of the night?”

Twilight, the resident of the library in a tree, Ponyville, had woken up to the two strangers, identified as AJ and Dash.

“Oh, uh... Oh buck this. Tange, just convert.”

“Got it Reaj”

And in a flash of purple light, the two transformed into one of three banned creatures in Equestria.

Changelings.

“Wha? But, we banished you to the outerlands! What are you doing here!” Twilight exclaimed sleepy, her mind still behind on the fact that they probably meant her harm, or just something as horrible.

“We’re here for you, my dear. Orders of the queen herself.” Said Reaj.

“Me? Why?”

“Because she sees it as your fault that she failed in her attempt to capture Equestria. She would’ve gotten us food, and shelter without any problem, and without any bloodshed.”

“What? What happened that day was completely in self defense of our country!” Twilight’s mind seemed to have finally caught up with the stream of information that her sense were sending it.

“Spike!”

“Restrain her!”

Tange’s horn, which was basically a counterpart of a unicorn’s horn lit up green. A green aura  surrounded Twilight, preventing her from moving.

But she didn’t need to move to cast a spell. Or two.

“Could you hurry up with that sleep spell? I thought that those were your specialty!”

Tange said to Reaj, no longer bothering to keep their voices down to whispers. It looked like the baby dragon, Spike apparently, wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon.

“They are, but she’s fighting back!”

“Just drop the marker and let’s teleport back! The other’s will take care of her once we get there. We’re going to get caught if this keeps up!”

Indeed. The magic of the changeling called Tange, mixing with the magic of Twilight, made for quite a light show from the library windows, and Spike was beginning to wake up.

“Mmmh, Twi, please turn off the light. It’s midnight for pete’s sake.” Spike said, pulling his blanket over his head.

“Reaj, now!”

“Hey, you don’t call the shots here! I do!”

“Well, then, what are we going to do?”

“We’ll drop the beacon, and let the others take care of it.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Giving up on performing the sleeping spell Twilight, the changeling turned his/her/it’s attention to his saddlebag, pulling something out with the same green glow that all changeling’s have, and dropped it to the floor.

With one final flash of a brilliant white light, all three of them teleported out. Now all that was left in the library was one purple and green baby dragon.

“Thanks Twilight.” Said Spike, snuggling down deeper into the blankets. He was completely unaware of all that had just transpired in the bedroom.

And no one would know where Twilight went in the middle of the night. Or, at least, that was plan, and a plan that would’ve gone perfectly, if there hadn’t been a wildcard in the deck. The wild card was Twilight, who had done something that nopony would’ve thought to do under extreme duress. But Twilight wasn’t just any normal unicorn, and had used one of the most simplest spells, and had managed to write four single words, ones that would change everything about that perfect plan, and a piece of paper on the other side of the room.

_“The changelings have returned”_  It said, although it wasn’t Twilight’s normally perfect handwriting, it was still identifiable as hers.

 

 

//b0d\\\

 

     _Meanwhile, at the Canterlot Castle_

 

“Mind if I join you sister?”

“Of course Tia. But shouldn’t thou be asleep?”

“Yes Luna, I should be. But It’s been awhile since we’ve just sat together and looked at your beautiful night sky together.”

“You never do that, unless something is wrong.”

“You wound me. But yes. I can’t shake a feeling that something terrible is happening.”

“Happening? Not happened?”

“No Luna, I fear that something is going to come and test this kingdom to it’s limits.”

“Then we will face that threat together, okay Tia? Now go get some sleep.”

“I love you too Luna.” Celestia said, laughing and turning to return to her quarters.

 


	2. Where Am I?

Twilight’s head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. Everything was so  _loud_. So  _bright_. So _disorientating_.

“Is she awake?” Came a booming voice, from where Twilight couldn’t tell. It seemed to come from everywhere at once.

“She should be awake soon, my Queen.” Came another voice, this one a little less loud than the female one.

“Good. I’ve waited months upon months for this opportunity, and I don’t want to wait much longer.” Came the loud, booming voice again. Twilight’s ears instinctively flattened against her head. It wasn’t as loud, but it still made her cringe.

She squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to get control of the headache that was threatened to send her back under again.

_‘Mmhh, what happened?’_ The unbalanced pony thought.  _‘What happened last night? The last thing I remember is coming home from Pinkie’s party...’_

_‘But... there’s something there, at the corner of my mind. Something else happened last night. But what?’_

She let out a small gasp, as some of the feeling was starting to come back in her legs. Nothing but pins and needles for the moment.  

It hurt to think. There were simply too many variables to understand, too many things that might have happened, too many.

Too many... things vying for the attention of her chaotic mind. And she hadn’t even opened her eyes. What had happened? Where was she? Were her friends okay? Who, what, when, where, and, most importantly,  _why_?

_‘Just one thing at time Twilight. First thing first. Assess your surroundings.’_

Twilight took a breath, held it, and opened her eyes. The breath exploded out of her.

She couldn’t see.

 

_‘What? Why can’t I see anything! Come on, come on, what could have happened to cause this!?’_ Twilight thought, beginning to panic. She needed her eyesight. How could she ever stand next to the Princess again if she couldn’t see?

Twilight blinked rapidly, trying to bring her eyesight back. She began to see flashes of light, and brief spurts of color. Her panic receded a little, but only to return as the booming voice spoke again.

“Ah, look, I do think she’s awake now. Twilight? You awake?” Came the loud, booming voice, bringing her out of her stupor.

“Ye-” Her voice cracked, and she was sent into a coughing fit, her dry throat getting a throb of pain with each cough.

“Oh, Twilight, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Said the voice. Twilight’s head was clearer now, and as such, she was able to tell three things about the voice.

One; she could tell that it was female.

Two; the voice was used to being in command. She could detect an undertone, akin to Luna’s Royal Canterlot voice.

And three; she knew that voice, even though she still couldn’t place it. Her mind was slowly clearing the fog that clouded it. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make things make sense.

    Flashes of memories flitted through her mind, never staying long enough to actually discern the importance of the memories.

    _Black creatures..._

_Her house..._

_Applejack and Rainbow Dash were in her house late at night._

_Are they okay? What happened?_

 

    “Twilight. Look at me.” Came the voice, this time, instead of from Twilight’s front, came from the right of her.

    Swinging her head around, she did what was asked, well, demanded of her. Opening her eyes back up, she feared the worst. She was afraid of the possibility that she was still semi-blind.

    She wasn’t. Everything was still blurry, with a fuzzy line on the edges of everything. But it was becoming clearer and clearer with each passing moment and every blink. Standing in front of her was something white.

    And it moved. Her sight now recovered sufficiently enough to make out medium sized details, and as her sight traveled up the white legs, Twilight was surprised at the size of the pony. She only knew of one pony of that size, and that was the Princess.

    Eyes reaching the torso of the pony, she saw that she had wings. Wings shaped surprisingly like the Princesses. Twilight began to have a suspicion. But what about those flashes of broken memories she kept on getting.

 

_“What can’t I remember?”_

    Continuing on upwards, Twilight saw nothing of the golden necklace that signified Princess Celestia. Twilight seemed to visibly deflate. The sense that maybe she had been safe left her.

    Reaching the mystery pegasus's head, she saw the familiar eyes of her mentor, but...

but that was impossible! There was no horn!

_But...._

_But wait a moment._

_There was a horn. Could it be?_

 

“Prin-” Her voice cracked. Swallowing, she tried again.

“Princess? What happened? Why are-.” Once again, her voice cracked.

“Why are you here? Is that what you were about to ask?” The Princess said.

Twilight, not trusting her voice, merely nodded.

“That’s simple Twilight. I want my revenge. And you, the very pony behind my downfall, will help me achieve my goals.” The Princess said, her eyes glinting an evil green.

“Wha? Princess? Wh-” Twilight was actually speechless. What had happened!?

    Twilight’s hair had started to stick out in several places, and that only seemed to give the Princess nothing but happiness, as her smile widened. And as such it served to fuel Twilight’s stress and paranoia, and her hair was sticking up in more and more places with more and more regularity.

“My dear Twilight, do you really think that I care about your little friendship reports? That I cared whenever you’ve done my little dirty work for me? Well, I suppose on some deep and buried level of my soul I do, but I’ve been alive for far too long to care about something like that.” She said, that evil glint never leaving her eyes.

Then she laughed. She actually laughed. Right in Twilight’s face.

    Twilight finally snapped.


	3. ReRe

“Why is there fog? I thought everypony knew that today was supposed to be overcast?” Came a disgruntled voice, it’s owner masked in the fog.

“I don’t know Dash. But can’t we just make it lighter? It shouldn’t be too hard to lift it up afterward.” Came a male voice, coming from the left of Rainbow Dash.

“That would work, except that this certain cloud has merged with all the other clouds, pulling them down as well. We’d need to split this one into about forty others, or more. I’m not sure how big this mess has gotten since I last looked. Give me a second, and I mean that literally.” Dash said, preparing to take off and get above the fog bank.

“Okay, Dash, but be careful. You of all ponies should know how dangerous fast flying can get in any view restricted environment.” Came a warning from Dash’s left again.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Don’t worry about it. I mean, I’m the best flier I know, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Came the arrogant reply. Dash then proceeded to take off, at top speed, of course.

 

    The only sound after that in the cool, dark morning was a deep sigh.

 

//b0d\\\

 

Dash sped along, spiraling upwards. She was out of the fog, and was trying to get an estimate on the size of the fog bank. She might be lazy sometimes, but weather business was something that she took pride in, and she did it right.

She stopped, and looked downwards on Ponyville. Well, at least she thought it was Ponyville. She couldn’t see any of it!

“Woah. Somepony seriously screwed up this time.” She said, slightly in awe of the size of this screw up. The fog had completely covered all of the town, including a good part of Sweet Apple Acres.

And that was a lot of clouds.This was the biggest mistake of the month so far. Or had somepony purposely done this?

Dash groaned, the pieces of the puzzle fitting together in her mind. Starting her descent back into town, she got lost in thought, thinking of some of the pranks she could play with Pinkie in the fog. The size of the low-flung cloud made it obviously clear to her that it wasn’t going anywhere soon. May as well enjoy it while she cou-.

    Her thoughts were interrupted by something running into her face.

Well, maybe she ran into it, but that was open for debate. But the fact was that she had crashed into Twilight’s library. Again.

Getting to her hooves, she trotted to the door on the balcony, the one that led into Twilight’s bedroom. Maybe she could find some refuge from the fog inside. But then she would have to explain to Twilight why she kept running into the tree.

 

    Getting out of the fog won out over the eventual embarrassment. Pushing open the door, she quickly shut the door to stop the fog from spilling in.

    “Twi? You in here? Sorry about crashing in like this, but have you seen outside? Somepony seriously messed up with cloud making 101. If I had to stay outside in that whiteness, I just might go crazy.”

She was rambling. Time to stop.

“So, yeah, sorry. Can I crash here until later? That should give the cloud... time... to...”

She faltered. Twilight hadn’t shown up yet.

“Twilight? You here?”  

No reply from Twilight, at least. But Dash did get a reply from Twilight’s assistant, who she had woken up with her talking.

“Rainbow Dash? What’s up? Why are you here at-” A pause as Spike checks the wall clock.

“-six o’clock? You know that no one’s up at that time. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Um, yeah, except today was my day to lead the weather crew. We had scheduled a slightly cloudy day today, but somepony made the clouds too heavy. We’re going to let the clouds simmer in the sun, to try to get rid of that excess weight. It should make the clouds hotter, and therefore, lighter!”

“Wow... you sure know a lot about clouds, don’t you?” Spike said after a minute.

“Yeah, I guess I sorta do. But probably not as much as Twilight knows. Of course, Twilight seems to know a lot more than I do.”  _Shut up Dash..._

“Speaking of which, where is she? She’s not in her bed.”

That got Spike’s attention. Sitting up, he looks up at Twilight’s bed. Upon seeing that Twilight was indeed not in her bed, he leans back down into his.

“Sorry Dash, but I guess she’s downstairs. If she’s there, she’s either asleep from studying all night, or she’s already up and eating breakfast.” Spike said sleepily.

“Thanks Spike, see you later. You know, when you wake up?”

Dash was speaking to the living dead, as Spike had already fallen back asleep.

She silently laughed to herself as she turned and headed for the stairs.

    Creeping down the stairs, she called out softly.

“Twilight? You down here?” She whispered, then quietly scolded herself. _“Why am I being quiet? There’s nothing to be afraid of.”_

She stopped. She was talking to herself. That was never a good sign. Shaking her head to try to clear it, she continued down the stairs and into the main level of the library.

Speaking again, this time at a normal volume, she called Twilight’s name again.

    No answer.

“Twilight? You here?”

    Nothing. Not a sound.

Dash strained her ears. She couldn’t even hear any breathing.

Still, better check. Dash did a quick look through the library, which only confirmed her suspicions.

Twilight wasn’t in the library.

Time to leave then. Rainbow Dash just felt awkward staying in her friends house without her friend there. Starting towards the door, she stopped suddenly, her hoof half off the ground. She couldn’t been seen leaving Twilight’s house at six in the morning! But she had to leave, to do something. She would go stir crazy staying in the library with no-one except a sleeping baby dragon.

    Well, this disaster had an easy fix. Time to go upstairs and leave via the balcony she came in through. No problem, right? Walking back up the stairs, she observed her surroundings. Things had changed when Twilight came to Ponyville. She couldn’t quite place it, but something had changed within the town. It seemed more.... alive.

    But with that, of course, came the problems that arose with one of the most magically inclined unicorns, and the personal student of Celestia herself. Lots of problems, more that you would think, but she had also fixed some of her mistakes, along with all of her friends mistakes. Hell, the town probably would be quarantined or something by now if it weren’t for her.

Thinking about it, she shook her head. Nah, she was just being overly dramatic.

    Arriving upstairs, she was assaulted by the sound of Spike’s snoring. Glancing at him briefly, her eyes wandered the perfectly clean room. Twilight had to be one of the most OCD ponies she knew. Everything had to be in place. Heck, she had checklists for her checklists sometimes it seemed.

And with that said, Dash’s eyes were almost immediately drawn to the only mess in the room. Everything on the desk was messy. Sighing, she shook her head, slightly amused. Twilight must of have left in a hurry if she had left this mess behind. Probably expected Spike to clean it up later. Walking over to see if she could get a clue on where she had gone, she saw that she had been writing something.

But, the was an spill across some of the page, and the notes were messed up. The bottom had escaped, but nothing was written on it.

“What were you doing Twi, and why did you leave in the middle of it?” Dash said, playing detective for the moment.

Deciphering the words still legible on the page, Dash’s expression began to drop.

“No... They can’t be. Spike! Wake up now!” Dash said, starting out as a whisper, but turning into a full on yell at the end.

“Wa? Dash? Did you find Twilight?” Spike said, falling out of bed, startled at Dash’s loud yelling.

“No, and that’s not the worst of it. Read this.” Dash demanded, pushing the piece of parchment at him.

“Dash, what is this? It’s a piece of paper with an ink spill on it. What about it?” He said, giving the cyan mare a questioning glance.

“Read what’s left. She said, her eyes convincing Spike that this wasn’t one of her pranks.

“Okay? Changl- have- retu.”  Spike said, pronouncing each word fragment with care.

“Fill in the blanks in your head.”

“Don’t know about the first one, but the last two sound like ‘have returned’. What’s the first word, and why does it have you so freaked out? Who's returned?"

“Changelings. Spike, I think she was trying to say changelings. We need to tell the Princess.”

Spike’s eyes had gone wide at Dash’s statement. Nodding quickly, he reached for a piece of paper, and wrote a quick note to the Princess.

Green light colored the fog outside the upper stories of the library that was also a tree.

 

 

//b0d\\\

 

    Celestia was was going through all the proposals that had arisen during her time at court. All those ponies requesting her permission to do this, asking for funding to do something else, or those just wanting a simple dispute settled. Those were the worst. Could they really not see the simple answer to their dispute? Or had the populace just become dependent on her, and now her sister again?

    A puff of green smoke, almost out of her field of view, distracted her from the dull and boring requests. Turning to see a scroll falling out of the air, she caught it with a well practiced spell. Slitting the ribbon on it, she unfurled it, bringing it closer to her eyes to read it.

    That was odd. It was from Spike. Not that Spike had never sent in a friendship report before, but he usually wasn’t up this early. She had just started to raise the sun, and it was still dawn.

Reading on, her face began to drop. Upon finishing the letter, she killed the telekinesis spell, and the scroll dropped to the floor near her feet, still open. Rising to her hooves, she went to the door and called through to the guards, her voice not betraying anything of her emotional turmoil.    

    “Guards, go to Shining Armor’s residence and wake him if necessary. Tell him to come to my quarters immediately. I need to talk to him about a matter that he care deeply about. Do it as quickly as possible. Send your fastest runner.” She said, her voice wavering at the end.

“Of course, Princess. Right away.” The guard currently on duty said.

Princess Celestia waited at the door until the hoofsteps faded from the corridor. Walking slowly back to her place near the fire, she slowly lowered herself, until she was sitting. Grabbing the scroll with her magic again, she reread the letter. Even though she knew what it said, it still hurt.

 

  
__Dear Princess,_ _

 

This is Spike.

Twilight’s been taken

By changelings. Please help.

Please. We don’t know what to do.

    -Spike/Rainbow Dash.

 

 

It seemed too formal for a cry for help, but it didn’t stop the pain. Twilight. Gone. The Princess had always been afraid of this. Not of Twilight being taken by Changelings, but being taken. Being her personal student, that made her a target.

    Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Princess? I was told that I was to come as soon as possible. What’s wrong?” Shining’s voice came through the wood.

    Princess Celestia raised her head and enveloped the door with her golden magic and opened them, ushering Shining Armor in with a nod of her head. The captain of the guards came and stood in front of Celestia, asking a question with his eyes.

“Shining. I don’t know how to tell you this, but-” Her throat seized up. Swallowing hard, she started again, before Shining Armor made up his own problem in his head.

“Your... sister has been taken. We don’t know where she is, but we do know who has her.”

Shining eyes had gone wide at the news.

“Who!? Who has Twilight? Princess, please, just tell me.” He said, frantic.

“The changelings have her. And we’re going to do everything in our power to get her back, unharmed.”

“She’d better be unharmed.” Shining growled, anger at the changelings who would dare take his sister growing.

“Shining, I would give up the crown to make sure she was safe. I promise you this. We will get her back.”

Shining Armor nodded, anger mixing with his grief. For the first time in a while, he was afraid.

 

 

_Truly afraid for his sister._


End file.
